


sweet little unforgettable thing.

by anarchxst



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Multiple Pairings, Sex Positive, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchxst/pseuds/anarchxst
Summary: A little chat about slut shaming, through the eyes of Manuela Santos.
Kudos: 1





	sweet little unforgettable thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i love manny santos.
> 
> that's it.
> 
> that's the post.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "S.L.U.T." - Bea Miller  
> Program: Vegas Pro 17


End file.
